I'm Crazy For Draco
by feLtOnZluVr
Summary: Hermione moves into her new house, when she starts to unpack she finds a scrapbook with Hogwarts memories, she remembers a lot of her life back then and than soon someone comes to visit her....she’s thinks she knows but she has no IDEA! What am I talkin


Hey!! well i had this story in my mind a lot so i decided to put it down.. its actually from an Indian movie, but I changed it a lil bit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J.K Rowling does!  
  
Name: I'm Crazy For Draco  
  
Summary:: Hermione moves into her new house, when she starts to unpack she finds a scrapbook with Hogwarts memories, she remembers a lot of her life back then and than soon someone comes to visit her....she's thinks she knows but she has no IDEA!! What am I talking about?? READ TO FIND OUT!! =]  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: The Plot develops pretty slow, sorry about that but I just like thinks clear and specified..  
  
Information Before We Start: Hermione is 21, a Muggle Doctor. [Her looks will be told as she looks through her scrapbook  
  
First Chapter:: Unpacking Surprises  
  
THUMP!  
  
The tall 5'6 footer dropped the last box of her stuff into her new house. She walked over to couch and lied down and closed her eyes. She was so tired, she woke up at 7 in the morning shifting to her new house, and now it was 2 in the afternoon.  
  
Granger decided to go out and eat lunch today.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////  
  
When she came back she started unpacking. The 5 Boxes of clothes, room accessories, and Bathroom needs were soon delivered to her room with much pain. Ding Dong!  
  
'i wonder who that is, who would come right now, no one actually know I moved.Hmm..'  
  
Hermione opened the door and to her surprise it was her friend Ginny Weasly. She ran over to hug her.  
  
"Oh my god Ginny, you've grown up soooo much! How've u been?"  
  
"Great 'Hermy, you?"  
  
"I'm Fine, come in girl"  
  
"Wow! I absolutely love your new house!"  
  
"Thanks, but how'd u know?"  
  
"Well it's a long story! But to put it in short words i just asked your old neighbor"  
  
"Oh! Mrs.Nealson"  
  
"So Hermy, want any help unpacking?? I'm free the whole day!"  
  
"Oh, Yea, offcourse!! Do you want to just sleep over?" "Hm, I don't think i can i have a date with Blaise"  
  
"Oh.. Wow Ginny Slytherin"  
  
"Yea, hehe"  
  
"It's all good"  
  
"okay, lets get started!"  
  
They walked over to Hermione's room and started to open the clothing boxes. Ginny took them out and gave it to Hermione to put in her closet.  
  
After 1 hour, they finished all the boxes of bathroom stuff, and accessories, but they only had one box of clothing left. Hermione was fixing her bed sheets while Ginny opened the last clothing box. Ginny picked up a black thong with big red lips on it and on the back it said "Sex". She had a devilish smile. "Hermiioonee, what do i do with this?" she said looking at her smirking.  
  
"Ginny!!" Hermione said in a embarrassed way, she ran over to her and snatched it from her.  
  
"Let me guess, the one u impressed Ron with?" Ginny said smiling  
  
"Haha, yea" Hermione giggled. "That reminds me how's ur brother and Harry?"  
  
"There both good, Aurors Training is keeping them busy!"  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Haha, not for Ron he has 2 girls in his bed everyday!"  
  
"Wow! Who knew?"  
  
"Yea, well what time is it?"  
  
"Oh its about 7:31 P.M"  
  
"Wow! Its getting late i got to go! I'll come tomorrow if u want"  
  
"Yea sure, 5?"  
  
"Yea, that'd be great!"  
  
Well Ginny left, Hermione finished up all the boxes left, which were about 20 to 30!  
  
It was now 12 at night. Hermione went to her kitchen and got lemonade and sat on her bed, soon she drifted to sleep......................................  
  
[Wow!! haha that was bad i think, tell me what u think! as u can see the plot is pretty slow! hehe sorry I'll try my best, the plot will come up in 3 chapters soo watch out for that, I'll update ever Saturday or Sunday! Or earlier! Love u guys REVIEW PLEASE] 


End file.
